


Godlike

by MrProphet



Category: Civilization (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Godlike

“Africa?” the General demanded.

“That is what I said.”

“But we are at peace with every major civilisation in Africa. We have treaties; our borders are open to each other.”

The Chancellor sighed. “Your orders are to infiltrate Egyptian territory with every unit not currently fortified in one of our cities. Place ships offshore, ready to bombard and blockade their ports.”

“This is madness!”

“It is his will.”

“It is always his will,” the General replied.

“The Ancient and Undying.”

“The Absolute Unchanging,” the General responded wearily. “He clicks and we obey. I shall muster the troops at once.”


End file.
